


[podfic] The 5 Stages of Finding Out You're Dating Derek Hale by writical

by inkblott



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Again the time is sorta borderline so, Dating Realizations, Developing Relationship, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkblott/pseuds/inkblott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets the wedding invitation to Scott and Allison's wedding only to realize it's addressed to him and his boyfriend. Only, he doesn't have a boyfriend. Right?</p><p> </p><p>Stiles fills in all the little blanks and hands it back to Scott. “DON’T LOSE IT. I want that steak dinner man.”</p><p>“I’m not going to lose it Stiles, just give it to me.” Scott grabs it and starts reading it a confused look coming across his face. “So, uh.. does this mean Derek’s not going to make it to the wedding?” he asks looking back up at Stiles.</p><p>“Uh this is his RSVP.” Scott explains holding up the small card Stiles had just handed him. “You were invited together. It’s on the envelope.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The 5 Stages of Finding Out You're Dating Derek Hale by writical

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The 5 Stages of Finding Out You're Dating Derek Hale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/861618) by [writical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writical/pseuds/writical). 



> Fair warning. I recorded this a little while ago, and I didn't think to give different characters different voices. So yeah, it may be hard to tell, but I don't think it's that bad.

  
**Streaming:**   


**Download Link:** [mp3 (12 MB)](http://inkblott.parakaproductions.com/podfics/dating%20derek%20hale.mp3)  


**Length:** 00 : 20 : 07


End file.
